


Deadly Alliance

by Rebis



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Amigurumi, Crafts, Gen, WTF Mortal Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: Игрушки-амигуруми на проволочном каркасе
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Deadly Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sky_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> ~ 16 см (6in), полностью подвижны за счёт каркаса


End file.
